


Broadened Horizons

by tadanomarz



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Okami, Sound Horizon, Yumekui Kenbun: Nightmare Inspector
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shepherds had thought they traveled through every single Outrealm, but their journeys within them have not ended just yet. Not only will they venture into different civilizations and new tales, but also obtain new recruits! </p>
<p>A multicrossover fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadened Horizons

On multiple occasions, the Shepherds were often summoned to the Outrealms. Sometimes they were called forth or invited for an occasion, other times they came by their own will. Each new gate led to a greater experience— in the end of the adventure, some triumphs felt rather fulfilling, other times the victory felt…wrong.

Other times were rather unexpected; they were spontaneous trips. Today it seemed like one of those trips, where they would be summoned immediately to the swirling gate. Although, who ever summoned them forth had _impeccable_ timing. Validar was defeated yet the Fell Dragon, Grima was reawakened. Presently, they had the weight of the whole world on their shoulders and time was ticking away. Whoever needed their assistance - they were in some kind of dire scenario. At least, that was what Robin had concluded.

 

“It seems….” Robin began, as she tried to focus on her surroundings, “…we’ve been summoned once more Chrom.” 

 

Puzzlement grew on the young Lord’s features, while he eyed the swirling gates to the Outrealms.. “I wonder who needs our assistance _this_ time. “ He didn’t see the Old Hubba in sight; it was a sad thought—not seeing the elder man once more.

 

“I wonder so too,” replied the tactician, as she stroked her chin. “And the Anna who usually lets us through isn’t here today…. how strange.”

 

Before Chrom could say a word further, a deeper voice abruptly called for him, “Milord,” A hulking mass of armor came striding forward, once standing aside Chrom, his back grew straight, and he placed arms behind his back, “This may be a trap of sorts milord. It could be one of the Fell Dragon’s schemes.”                      
                                                         

“That is true, but whoever needs us must be in a lot of trouble.” Chrom replied, he knew he had the choice of leaving. They had a campaign that they needed to end after all, and the whole world at this point depended on them. If they did not end this play now, sooner or later their world would become consumed by the Risen and overtaken by Grima. "Whoever needs us now must have needed us and it must have been urgent."

"A plausible reason, " The Great Knight slowly nodded, yet he did not seem quite taken by this. He had his doubts about being brought here suddenly. "However, do we not have a more _dire_ cause to bring to an end? " 

It was true that to destroy the Fell Dragon was their top priority, yet something nagged at the young lord. He felt as if something called out toward him, it was like a cry for help. Slowly Chrom turned, eying the swirling mass of blue that stood silently before the trio. After a few minutes of silence, Chrom's gaze drew away from the Outrealm gate and fell upon his most trusted friend, "What do you propose we do, Robin?"

Robin did not say a word at first, her brown eyes bore into his own. It was one of those looks he knew, she was in the middle of thinking and it would be wrong of him to interrupt. A few more seconds passed, and Robin once again began to stroke at her chin. "Well," She began, now looking toward her companions, "...whatever we can gain from this can likely benefit us, how it will, I am not certain, " That earned her looks from Frederick and Chrom, " Whether it be by strengthening the army or by...possibly adding on more recruits, this little trip may help our cause greatly. So I propose we see who needs our help."

With a nod from Chrom, he now fully turned on his heel- facing the Outrealm Gate. He turned to the other Shepherds and rallied them to march into the Gates. Frederick did not say a word, and followed in silence, while Robin took one last glance behind her before entering as well.

What they did not notice, was a pair of beady red eyes. The individual lifted their arm, while an incantation was muttered; darkness began to manifest in front of them and began to follow the Shepherds.

With a cackle, the individual disappeared, without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything that I deemed good haha. But like it said in the summery, this will be a multi-crossover fic. Requests for other characters other than the ones already written for are welcome! The prologue is a bit on the shorter side, however I ensure that later chapters will be longer. 
> 
> I may even do side story where I write up additional supports for the crossover characters! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
